


I will always stay for you (Even when I'm not there)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Kya's confused. She and Lin have been a thing for a year and a half. So why has Lin told her to take a date to Tenzin's wedding? And then why show up?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	I will always stay for you (Even when I'm not there)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to an idea I commissioned from Synne, who is a fantastic artist. 
> 
> https://synne-i.tumblr.com/post/644824418194997248/thank-you-the-bad-batch-for-this-wonderful

Kya looked out across the water and stared at the lights of Republic City. She wondered what Lin was doing, she wondered if she were safe and sat at a desk, grumbling to herself and she filled out reports. The wedding celebration behind her seemed to be getting wilder and wilder.

It had been two years since Lin had torn up Air Temple Island.

Two years since Lin and Tenzin had broken up.

A year and half since Lin and Kya had fallen into bed together.

Kya didn’t know what to call them. They acted like they were in a relationship whenever Kya came to visit from the South. She in fact made more of an effort to come and visit, just to see Lin. Not that she didn’t enjoy seeing Tenzin and Pema. 

Lin would take her out to dinner. She would try and cook Kya’s favorite meals. She would listen to Kya talk for hours. She’d even laugh at Kya’s horrible jokes. She’d take her to bed and make love to her for ours.

They’d never had a discussion on what they were. She was scared of pushing Lin. Pushing her so hard that Lin wouldn’t answer her letters or open the door when she stood outside it.

Kya was in love with Lin.

She’d been in love with Lin since Lin was 16 and she was 19. She’d loved the stubborn, heroic, witty girl then and she loved her even more now.

Her heart had broken when she’d found she and Tenzin were together. She’d missed her chance. So, she went to find herself and to find someone to love but she never found anyone. Not really. None of them were Lin.

Then Tenzin and Lin broke up.

She came home six months later to find the air temple damaged. She’d gone to the city and found Lin working out in her apartment and Kya’s eyes had said it all and all too much.

Lin had seduced her.

Nothing in her fantasies had ever had Lin Beifong seducing her but she did.

Lin had assured her it wasn’t to get back at Tenzin, they didn’t have to tell anyone. It could be their secret and for the past year and a half, it had been.

But Kya wanted more.

She’d asked her to accompany her to Tenzin’s wedding and Lin had just stated she had to work and wouldn’t be going. Had suggested Kya take someone else. Someone else. Kya didn’t want to take someone else.

But she knew now at least that Lin didn’t want to be public with her, didn’t want it to be any more than the unnamed thing they were doing now.

“Kya?” She heard behind her and to her surprise, there stood Lin. Lin in her uniform carrying a black box with her.

“Lin, what are you doing here, I thought you weren’t going to come?” Kya asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I had plans for after the wedding and I needed to sort that out, I didn’t realize how it sounded until I spoke to Katara,” Lin said awkwardly, fiddling with the black box in her hand.

“You spoke to my mother?” Kya grew more confused. She knew Katara and Lin were close, she had admitted she wrote to her mother, but she didn’t realize they’d met up since they’d returned to the city for the wedding.

“She came to bring me lunch today, she’s been bringing me lunch since you got here a few days ago.” Lin looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, she’d never seen Lin so unsure of herself.

“Are you alright, babe?” Kya asked as she stared at Lin. “You know you can tell me anything?”

“I know, but I also know I upset you by saying no to this but it wasn’t because it was coming with you, I..like plans and I had plans, and I knew what I was doing then, I just panicked and told you to bring someone but I didn’t mean like a date!” Lin tried to explain.

“You didn’t mean to tell me to go on a date with someone else?” Kya said, amused.

“Of course not!” Lin blushed. “I don’t want you dating someone else.”

“You like me, Beifong?” Kya teased.

“Oh Kya, do you not know?” Lin asked, shaking her head.

“Know what?” Kya smirked, her blue dress flowing with the wind, brown hair falling around her shoulders in her usual bun.

She was a vision to Lin.

“I love you.” Lin said softly, watching as Kya looked at her in shock. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She opened the box slowly, standing in front of Kya with a betrothal necklace. 

“Lin..” Kya brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.

“Katara helped me, your stone is crescent shaped because, well, the first time we kissed, I remember it was a crescent moon, its held there with two metal stones, a bit of me, a bit of you, I know, I’m awkward with words, but I love you and I can try for you.” Lin smiled.

“I didn’t even know we were dating.” Kya, laughed as the tears fell down her cheeks. She moved towards Lin and picked up the bethrothal necklace.

“I told you I was bad at talking.” Lin quipped as Kya turned and held up the necklace to her throat, Lin clicking it together. “It’s a yes then?”

“Of course, it is.” Kya turned quickly and propelled herself towards Lin, kissing her passionately, feeling Lin wrap her arms around her and pull her impossibly close.

They broke apart soon after, both smiling at each other with tears in their eyes.

“I won’t keep you here Kya, I know it's important for you to go back with your mother, just promise me to come home when you can,” Lin whispered as she held Kya in her arms.

“I will always come home to you, Lin, always.” Kya leaned her forehead against Lin’s.

“I love you.” Lin murmured.

“I love you too, Lin Beifong, who proposes at her ex-fiancé’s wedding.” Kya grinned as Lin laughed.

“It should have been at home but…” Lin trailed off.

“You’re bad with words.” Kya finished.

“Thank you, for choosing me, for choosing to stay even when you have to leave.” Lin moved her head to lay it on her fiancee’s shoulder.

“You never have to thank me for loving you, Lin, you’re my always, my forever love,” Kya whispered back as she held her fiancée.

She would always come home to Lin.


End file.
